


You're Not Alone

by LadyWolvie82



Category: Soul Calibur, Tekken
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Power of Words, encouragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: Nina Williams is slowly being eaten alive by her despair, with the war getting uglier by the day. A letter addressed to her is from the least likely source, with its hopes to get her to fight the good fight once more.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY short (on purpose). Also, there not much of a plot and no dialogue (on purpose as well). All characters are the property of Namco Bandai.

Nina Williams…noted for her past as an assassin, once working for Jin Kazama, yet the blonde is lonelier than before. With despair eating her alive, she spends most of her time in her house in Ireland, trying to figure out what to do, now that the ugliness of the war reared its head. In her room, she sees the envelope with her name on it – the handwriting she is vaguely aware of, knowing the author is on excellent terms with her, although she is from another time. The Irish lass opens the envelope after months of ignoring it, which a letter falls out of it. Without further delay, Nina reads it:

 

Dear Nina,

By the time you read this letter, I will already be back in my home in London, and in my time, making use of the knowledge from your time for the better of the world I live in, and the kindness that you’ve shown me. I sometimes wonder what life would be like if you existed in my time, or if I existed in your time. If either of those were a reality, things would very likely be different for both of us, not just the state of the world in my time or the state of the world in your time. If I must tell you something, it’s this: you’re stronger than you think, braver than you feel and smarter than you know. You’re doing your part to rid the world of an evil that can mean the end of days for you if it is not stopped. For that, I am so very proud of you – your father also would be proud of you for your efforts for a better world. Never forget your roots one single bit, dear Nina. Your roots give you the strength form within you don’t always see or feel…but it’s there. Always know that I am thinking about you and I keep you in my heart, although I am from another time.

Above everything else in your life thus far, remember this: You’re not alone.

Best wishes and all my love,

Isabella (Ivy)

XXX

Nina folds the letter to how she saw it after reading it, and took a sigh of content. The blonde has someone rooting for her, and with that, gives her the confidence she needed to continue the fight against the evils that stemmed from the Kazama/Mishima feud.

Nina Williams is ready to fight the good fight once more, to better the world.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I have some stuff coming up for the Fangrai/Sebusai collection this week (I'm also starting the plot for Second Time Around), no need to fret!


End file.
